


Huskniss Week 2020

by hushtheheckup



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Huskniss Week, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, huskniss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushtheheckup/pseuds/hushtheheckup
Summary: A 7 day drabble/oneshot compilation of my favorite Hazbin Ship! Originated with me and iztaca. Find more content on tumblr and twitter as well under the #HusknissWeek. Tags will be updated as the week goes on, feel free to contribute with your own content if you like!
Relationships: Arackniss/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Huskniss Week 2020

Two weeks. It’s been at least two weeks since Angel invited his siblings over ‘for the day’. And yet, for some reason, they’re both still here.

Molly was the one that Husk really minded being around the most. It wouldn’t have been so bad if she wasn’t loud and energetic and insisted on saying hello to every resident and visitor every single day. Multiple times a day, even. And it was really starting to get annoying, considering she wasn’t even a customer at the bar; she doesn’t drink! How ridiculous is that??

Arackniss was the other one, and despite being less annoying than Molly or even Angel, he was… Strange. Husk had never heard him speak before, just occasional scoffs or hums of agreement when others talked. And yet he came by the bar every single night, drank half the stash, and paid extra too. That’s what confused Husk the most, why he would come to sit at a bar and drink but *not* say a word elsewise. Usually the sad ones came by to whine their problems away, and Arackniss definitely fit the bill for that typical patron.

Tonight didn’t seem much different. As usual, Husk had refilled the bar’s inventory from the money last night, and most of it was gone again as Arackniss drank bottle after bottle without any sign of getting drunk. Any outward signs, that is, maybe he was tipsy just on the inside.

Tonight seemed the same, but it was different in the fact that Angel didn’t have work for the first time in a while, so naturally he thought it was a great idea to join the two at the bar and bother them.

“Hey, Nikki-”

“Don’t call me that.”

That got Husk’s ears to perk up just a bit. Is that the first sentence Arackniss has ever said in front of him? It’s not like he has much of an annoying voice, so why would he hide that?

“I was just wonderin’-”  
“Hold on.”

Angel had a hand held up from Arackniss to silence him as a cork was quickly pulled off the bottle in hand with his teeth (an impressive habit he's made common lately). Before he can say anything else, the cork is spit at Angel’s head, which naturally caused the pink and white spider to wince.

“Hey, what the hell was that for??”

Husk was almost too busy smiling at himself at that to notice, but Arackniss didn’t respond. Keyword almost. Because looking up a few seconds later showed that he was actually smiling and holding back laughter at the look on Angel’s face.

Not that it lasted long, of course, before Arackniss was composing himself to clear his throat and continue whatever conversation the two were having before. Except now, with Husk unable to take his eyes off the other.

This absolute hardass.. Just smiled and was biting his lip to try not to laugh. Husk knew he was attractive from the second he arrived but…

Oh shit.

Sleep wasn’t happening tonight.


End file.
